Disillusion
by asagi5
Summary: Because even Harry had to get tired of the British Wizarding World's stupidity at some point. Prequel to New Blood International Academy.


**Disillusion: PRELUDE TO NEW BLOOD INTERNATIONAL ACADEMY**

_Story: NEW BLOOD INTERNATIONAL ACADEMY now up!_

* * *

_Last summer he received a letter. He was seriously thinking about._

* * *

As he leaned back in his train seat, Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, reflected on the past year. His 'best friend' would probably be surprise to know that The Boy Who Lived was rather disillusioned, had been for a while, and was reconsidering his decision of attending Hogwarts. Having fallen headlong into the weirdness that is the wizarding world, the boy raised by Petunia Dursley had found it difficult hiding his disbelief, horror and exasperation at an entire society's lack of common sense.

Hogwarts was such a beautiful place, but the people inhabiting it and the quality of education offered left a lot to be desired. Accidentally glancing at one of the visiting foreigners' potions textbook had been an enlightening and absolutely enraging experience for Harry. What a joke! The self-proclaimed finest magical school in the world's textbooks were almost 30 years behind the French's and even further behind the German's. It had been embarrassing to watch a small group of Beauxbatons girls sitting in the Hogwarts library quietly laughing whilst going through a couple of the school's course books. Worse yet he agreed with them.

Furthermore, besides outdated textbooks, the school was utterly lacking in any language studies, mathematics (with the exception of arithmancy), or the arts and only offered one sport. Then there were the teachers' qualifications. Most of the teachers only had good Newt grades in their chosen subjects. Not even the arithmancy teacher had thought to study beyond what most muggles would deem average secondary school mathematics. Only Flitwick (Charms apprenticeship), Mcgonagal(Transfiguration apprenticeship) and startlingly Lupin in his third year (with an DADA apprenticeship (confidential contract), a teaching certificate and an actual Battle Magic Masters!) had continued on to advance study. Strange that Lupin's records didn't list where he did the last two...at least Harry now had an idea where the man had been all these years. He could have hardly gotten that degree in Britain.

Then to just expound on the negative aspects of Hogwarts, his fellow students were prejudice, judgemental and rude, his teachers were older reflections of the students, and the headmaster was a manipulating old goat with delusions of grandeur based solely on one past achievement. It was appalling to find an entire world of hypocrites with one side claiming to protect muggleborns and dubbing themselves 'The Light' and the other side proclaiming that muggle and muggleborns needed to go whilst labelling themselves 'The Dark'. Harry had kept his opinions to himself, of course, but he was of the belief that as soon as the muggles got tired of the wizarding world's nonsense, British national intelligence would infiltrate into these protected enclaves and mysterious explosions would make their way to wizarding hot spots and magical terrorists' homes. After all, it would be incredibly unrealistic and naive to believe that absolutely no one in parliament or the royal family knew of their magical neighbours and all it took was these idiots messing around with the wrong muggle. Why couldn't wizards follow their own sayings of never poking a sleeping dragon?

Then, as if just to confirm Harry's observations, this year happened. Thrown into a deadly tournament without his permission, Harry had had to fight a dragon, save his friend from under a lake and watch a classmate die whilst having his reputation fully shredded by the Daily Prophet. His classmates had once again shown a lack of intelligence by turning on him, again, this time for daring to be entered in said tournament. That he proclaimed loudly whenever he was asked that he did not place his name in the goblet was largely ignored. After being used to power a ritual by Voldemort and being called a liar by the Minister of morons, Harry was at his wits end. Heck there was someone dead yet no investigations were being undertaken! What kind of society was this?

He glanced at the letter again.

So now, as Harry rode the train back home he seriously wondered if he was willing to ride on this train next year to Hogwarts. Did he really want to deal with an incompetent society that delighted in making him miserable? Surely there must be some other way of learning to control his abilities without the excessive stress accompanying his traditional yearly teasing of the death god? And the greatest question of all: would Dumbledore be willing to unhook his claws from his pawn if Harry chose not to return?

* * *

_**The Letter**_

* * *

_**Dear Prospective Student**_,

I am very proud to invite you to attend the New Blood International Academy. This is an international school of magic aimed at those students who are primarily based within the Mundane World. Every single student residing within the Mundane World regardless of what part of the world that student may be will receive a letter to attend our school following the end of their third year at a magical institution. We cater for students from 5th year of magical school onwards with the average time frame taking from 5 years to 10 years depending on the subject matter that the student wishes to study. Whilst many might wish otherwise, the maximum amount of time a student can stay on at New Blood is ten years including their Mastery time. We are also the number one school of training for MI6 field agents, Anbu Black Ops and the British Unspeakable Infiltration Squad.

Our school focuses on merging both mundane and magical courses to ensure that our graduates are comfortable residing within both worlds without issue. We believe that the way forward is to combine the best of both worlds to produce well rounded high quality individuals who are capable of becoming leaders in their chosen fields. As such, our school is a high paced environment and a student workload can be very demanding. However, our students do practice very active social lives, and it is very few indeed who find reason to complain. We recommend trying out a sample of your chosen courses over a summer to see whether our school is right for you.

New Blood International Academy is a boarding school and is year round. The School remains open 24hrs Monday to Friday and our library never closes. There are also just as many classes available night-time as during the day to accommodate both the sheer amount of courses offered at New Blood and our teachers who tend to be active members of their fields. Our teaching staff consist of 5,423 full time teachers, 2,755 part-time teachers, and 1,822 visiting lecturers. Currently, students live in individual apartments of 1,000 sq ft. As an International school we also tend to have quite a large population of students, the majority of whom are New Bloods, that is, students coming from non-magical bloodlines. Last year's population alone resided at 1,756, 233 students. The school itself covers 2088 km2 on a private island in an unplottable location. We have a rich mixture of cultures and a mixed mundane-magical community on the island with many of our graduates choosing to stay.

At New Blood International Academy we take security very very seriously. The island and every building on it has a unique amount of extremely complex wards, spells, seals and runes built into their very foundation with the school having the most. Therefore, all parents and students will be issued a school standard pendant which will allow them to travel to and from a secure travelling facility where they will first go through Customs, then be escorted to the school. Visitors that are not immediate family to the child must first request permission from the Headmaster and will have a school representative pick them up to arrive at Customs. Also, please know that for security reasons, no one will be able to read or talk about this letter except the recipient and the immediate family of the recipient and only with each other. Knowledge of this letter is also protected from mind probes and truth serums. The student has until May 31st (for summer programme) and August 31st (for beginning of school year) the following year to respond. At exactly one year after receiving this letter the recipient and their parents or guardians will lose memory of this letter and it will dissolve into ash. This will also be the case if the prospective student chooses not to attend or finds him/herself expelled.

All parents are hereby warned that any child caught with illegal items or displaying high physical aggression towards others will result in either suspension or expulsion following an investigation. Neither decision is negotiable.

We look forward to meeting you prospective student. Please fill the application if you are interested and a school representative will visit at 1pm in two days where you and your parents or guardians will receive a one day pass to view the school. The courses are on the next page. Please tick which courses you are interested in studying in addition to the compulsory courses.

Sincerely yours,

**Jose Alcindor,**

**Head of Student Recruitment and Affairs**

* * *

**New Blood International Academy Advance Level Course List**

**Compulsory Courses**

**...**

**Advance Potions and Chemistry**: Theoritical and Practical Applications

**Advance Transfiguration and Advance Charms: **Theoritical and Practical Applications

**Magical Customs and Traditions**

**Magical Theory**

**Advance Offensive and Defensive Magics**

**Magical Ethics**

**Flying** (Entrance term only)*

**Home Economics** (year 1 only)

**The Mind Arts** (year 2 only)

**Contracts, Treaties, Rituals and Vows** (year 2 only)

**Calligraphy** (Entrance term only)*

*_Students are allowed to test out of Flying and Calligraphy._

**Optional Courses (Maximum up to 5 at a time. Some courses require an entrance exam)**

Ancient Runes and their Civilizations (1 year course.)

Advance Runes and Chakra Seals (2 years course. Entrance exam required)

An Introduction to Arithmancy (1 year course.)

Advance Arithmancy : Practical Applications to Spell Crafting (Entrance exam required. 2 year course.)

Advance Magical and Mundane Mathematics (Entrance exam required. 2 year course.)

An Introduction to Earth Science and Advance Herbology (Entrance exam required. 2 year course.)

Mundane Language Studies: Latin/French/Spanish/Italian/Japanese/Chinese/Hindi/Jhandar (2 year course.)

Magical Language Studies: Mermish/Ghukliak/Draconian/Regal Elfin/Seelie (2 year course.)

Magical and Mundane World History and Geography (2 year course.)

An Introduction to the Magical and Mundane Arts (Entrance exam required. 3 year course.)

Introduction to Wandless Magic, Chakra and Telepathy (Entrance exam and Interview required. 2 year course.)

An Introduction to World Music * (2 year course.)

Advance Mundane Physics* (Entrance exam required. 2 year course)

Metaphysical Physics (Entrance exam required. 3 year course.)

Advance Mundane Chemistry* (Entrance exam required. 2 year course.)

The Study of Magical People and Civilizations (2 year course.)

Advance Mundane Biology* (Entrance exam required. 2 year course.)

General Business Studies* (2 year course.)

Building Technology (2 year course.)

Language and Communication Studies* (2 year course.)

Physical and Spiritual Teleportation (2 year course.)

An Introduction to Blood Magic (2 year course. Interview required.)

An Introduction To Battle Magic and Mundane Defense (2 year course.)

Divination (Proof of Seer abilities needed. 2 year course.)

Mundane and Magical Finance and Economics (Entrance exam required. 2 year course.)

Mundane and Magical Law and Politics (Entrance exam required. 2 year course.)

Mundane and Magical Societies Culture and Traditions (Entrance exam required. 2 year course.)

Mundane and Magical First Aid (2 year course.)

Army Basic Physical Training (1 year course.)

_*For students planning to write the Mundane A-levels the following subjects follow the required syllabus. Note however that Lang N Comm is Compulsory._

**New Blood International Academy Master Programme Courses**

(Degrees are four years unless otherwise indicated)

Magical Fine Arts (Introduction to the Magical and Mundane Arts required.)

Magical Architecture (Building Technology required.)

The Study and Usage of Alternative Powers

Transfiguration

Charms

Elemental Magic

Magical Mathematics and Potions (Double Masters. Advance Magical and Mundane Mathematics required. Only top 25 Potions students will be taken)

Herbology and Potions (Double Masters. Introduction to Earth Science and Advance Herbology required. O in Potions required.)

Healer Training: Magical and Mundane

Medical Herbalism (Introduction to Earth Science and Advance Herbology required.)

Creative Magical Writing : Runecrafting and Fuuinjutsu (Double Masters)

Mundane Martial Arts, Battle Magics and Elemental Battle Manipulation

Mundane and Magical Politics

Mundane and Magical Finance and Economics

Magical and Mundane Law

Business Management

General Teaching Certification (2 years. General advance level Pass with 5 Os required.)

Potions and Alchemy (Double Masters)

MagiTech (Metaphysical physics and A.M.M.M required)

MagiTech and Information Systems (Metaphysical physics and A.M.M.M required)

Druidism, Potions and Chemistry (PhD): This Degree is 8 years. Space is limited.

Spell Crafting

Death Studies

Magical Engineering

Clothing and Textiles

The Study of Curse Breaking and Demon Hunting

Earth, Moon and Sex Magic

Wand and Sword Crafting

Blood Battle Magic (Introduction to Blood Magic required.)

Medical Battle Magic (M.M.F.A. required.)

Enchanting (Ancient Runes required.)

Ward Crafting (A.R.C.S. required.)

**Official School Sports**

Quidditch

Quadpot

Broom Racing

Football

Basketball

Tennis

Swimming

Cricket

Winged Horse Racing

Wizard's Chess

**Official Available School Clubs**

Swimming

Dancing

Dueling Club

Debate Club

Transfiguration Club

Charms Club

School Newspaper

Foreign Travels

Choir

Ice Skating

Street Hockey

Gymnastics

Cheerleading

Student Scholarship Fund

Homeless Fund Club

Student Government (election required)

**On Campus Student Owned Businesses**

Jack's Body Gym: Opened Monday to Friday 6am to 10pm

Sandra's Fashion Design: Email or call for appointment

Bill's Breakfast Van: 7am to 10am Sunday to Sunday

* * *

AN: This idea has been troubling me for some time now so I'm finally putting pen to paper wish me luck. I'm also working on my other stories already up. I was gonna pull them down until I was done with them but my lil sis convince me otherwise. My story: **NEW BLOOD INTERNATIONAL ACADEMY** is now up.


End file.
